In modern means of transport, such as motor vehicles, for example, it is becoming increasingly common to provide systems which support the driver of the means of transport in driving same, or which simplify specific driving maneuvers for the driver; such systems may be subsumed under the general term advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS).
One class of ADAS currently under development is systems concerning the lateral guidance of the means of transport. The functional scope of such systems includes lane departure warning (LDW), lane keeping support (LKS), and automatic lateral guidance. However, such systems must be intuitively understandable and operable by the driver of the means of transport so that the driver is effectively relieved of his driving task.
Based on the above-referenced disadvantages and shortcomings, an object of the present invention is to increase the acceptance of the aforementioned assistance/support systems for means of transport, for example in such a way that the response of such systems may be readily assessed at any time by the driver of the means of transport.